If Nothing Lasts Forever, Then You're Nothing
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Logan loves cinnamon to the point where his friends wonder if its an addiction...So what happens when James notices that Carlos always smells like cinnamon?  Cargan fluff and minor Kames.


_**If Nothing Lasts Forever, Then You're Nothing **_

"Logan, that apple is brown from the cinnamon, how do you expect to tell if it's going brown with all that cinnamon on it?" James asked, starring at his normally reasonable best friend. Kendall and Carlos, who were powering their frozen waffles down (Carlos was on his second box at this point) and their mouths, dropped open.

"Logan, there's more cinnamon on that plate then there is on the apple or the bottle" Kendall pointed out, reaching over and stealing a grape from James' plate. "Thanks babe" he said with a smug grin. His boyfriend glowered at him, but leaned onto his shoulder anyways sleepily.

Carlos spoke up next. "Why do you even like cinnamon so much anyways?"

"Well, Carlos. It's very good for diabetics" Logan said, taking a bite of his "healthy breakfast"

"Logan, you aren't diabetic" James pointed out, starring moodily down at his oatmeal. He had just woken up in time to see Carlos pouring syrup all over the last box of waffles and it had been oatmeal or a frozen omelet. He was now considering rubbing the oatmeal all over his face and going for the omelet.

Logan shrugged. "It might prevent it from happening"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Logan, you're not exactly in the risk group for diabetes. You aren't fat, forty, you don't have a family history, and you aren't a girl" he said. "You getting diabetes would be like Carlos throwing away his helmet or this hunk shaving his head" Kendall said, pointing at James, who yelped and tugged on his own dark hair gently, as if he was making sure it hadn't happened. "Not gonna happen" he said. "And I thought you were the smart one"

"I just like cinnamon, okay. There's nothing wrong with me being in love with a spice." He said.

James rolled his eyes "It's a little weird" he said, standing up and heading for the freezer, fake eggs and American cheese winning out over the gross lumpiness in his bowl.

Carlos nodded "There's not much right with it either." He said around a waffle. Logan shrugged at him with a weird look on his face and took another bite of his apple.

"I like cinnamon. It's one of the most amazing things in the world" Logan said. "I love cinnamon the way Carlos loves his helmet, James loves his Cuda and Kendall loves James" he said as the pretty boy put his frozen egg into the microwave.

Kendall looked at James with a loving smile. "So I place below cologne?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

James shook his head. "Logan doesn't even love cinnamon as much as I love you" James said sweetly, coming up behind Kendall, putting his hands on Kendall's shoulders. He massaged them absently as he starred off into space.

"Aw. Thanks babe" Kendall said. "Damn, that feels good, don't stop that" he said, leaning into James' touch. James grinned behind him, putting his head on Kendall's.

Carlos shrugged "Okay, now back to Logan's problems. Are you sure that's not a drug or something?" he asked. "Because you're addicted"

"Cinnamon isn't a narcotic substance, genius" Logan said. "I just love the way it smells and tastes" he said as the microwave beeped.

James stepped away, eliciting a groan from an upset Kendall. He ruffled the blonde's hair and grabbed his food, sitting down in Kendall's lap. Kendall put his head on his shoulder. "It smells good but I don't like the taste" he said.

"Take that back!" Logan gasped.

James shook his head. "You're weird, Logan." He said.

Logan reached over and punched him in the shoulder. James grinned at him. "It's okay to like things" Logan said stubbornly. "And it's one of the most amazing substances in the world"

Carlos laughed at this. "You're insane, Logie" he said. "How can one person be so smart but be so stupid at the same time"

"I'm not stupid"

"You're just a nerd" Carlos shot back.

"Fine" Logan said.

* * *

James sat down next to Carlos on the couch. "What's that smell?" he asked. "Why do I smell cinnamon?" he asked. Logan wasn't in the apartment and he hadn't smelt it till just now.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't notice anything. Maybe Logan ripped one" he said, laughing.

"Logan's been at the pool all day" James pointed out. "and I don't think it works that way" he added. "Does it?"

Carlos shrugged "Logan would" he said.

James continued sniffing the air. "Carlos- I think it's you" he said. "Why do you smell like cinnamon?"

"I don't know, I didn't put anything on" he said. "I'm not even wearing deodorant, I couldn't find it" he said/

James shrugged. "That's weird. And you should go put some on, it's on the counter" he said. He sat back down on the couch, suddenly looking at Carlos with a shocked look on his face. "Oh my CUDA!' he shouted loudly, loud enough to bring Kendall from the bedroom running to see what was wrong.

"What?" Kendall asked as he arrived. Carlos and James were staring each other in shock, having just had the same realization.

"Kendall, has Carlos always smelled like cinnamon?" James asked slowly.

"Yeah, ever since we were little, remember, Logan said it when we were like 8- oh my god!" Kendall shouted. "Logan's in love with Carlos!' he shouted.

Carlos blinked. "I was just thinking Logan washed my clothes in cinnamon but- hey, that works too"

James grinned. "Do you like him?"

"Maybe"

"Carlos"

"Fine, I do. A lot. Since we were 12." Carlos admitted. James grinned at him happily.

"Carlos has a boyfriend!" he shouted. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. What if Logan just likes cinnamon?" He said.

James stood up, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend "Kendall, you did the first conclusion jumping." He said. "and besides, liking cinnamon is one thing, but he sleeps with it under his pillow. Let's face it, Logan's in love"

Kendall sighed. "Why don't I go ask him? He'll be honest with me, but if Carlos asks he might lie and if you ask, he'll just tell you that you've taken too much man spray to the head and you're high or something" he said, hugging James.

Carlos stood up. "Would you do that?" he asked, mimicking Katie's puppy dog face.

"Carlos, I said I would, okay. I'll be back up in 20 minutes." Kendall said, kissing James and then leaving. Carlos slumped back onto the couch, looking nervous. James sat down next to him again, trying to look like he wasn't sure Logan would come running up in the next 20 minutes and tackle Carlos in a passionate kiss. That had basically been how Kendall had told him that he was in love with him.

Carlos sighed. "I'm nervous James" he said softly. James smiled at him.

"It's normal to be nervous. I'm sure he likes you though, and I'm never wrong" he said confidently. "I'm positive he's going to make a move eventually"

Carlos sighed. "I don't know" he said. "What if he just likes cinnamon?"

"He. Sleeps. With. The . stuff. Under. His. Damn. Pillow. And. He. Basically. Lives. On. It" James said, annoyed. "That's not normal Logan behavior" he said. "The dudes in love with you, he doesn't act stupid, it would be like me getting ugly"

"Hey James"

"What?"

"Logan's acting stupid, does that mean you're ugly" Carlos asked, dodging the pillow James chucked at him.

"Screw you, Carlos Garcia"

"I bet Kendall would get mad if you did that" Carlos laughed.

* * *

Kendall walked across the pool, looking for Logan. He found the small brunette boy sitting in a cabana by himself, gloomy. "Hey Logan, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to his friend. Logan looked up and shrugged.

"I'm in love with someone and he'd never give me the time of day" Logan said after a minute of silence. "He likes girls" he said stubbornly.

"Well, if he's not going to look at you then he's an idiot" Kendall said. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Yeah." Logan said, looking down at his hands.

Kendall smiled. "Well, as long as it's not me or James, you can tell me. If it is me, I'm honored, and if it's James, you're going down, little Logie" he said.

Logan laughed at this. "It's not you or James." He said with a smile. "But you do know him" he said.

"Who is it?" Kendall repeated. "I won't freak out, I promise" he said.

Logan shrugged "It's stupid" he said, biting his lip.

"Logan, you can tell me anything" Kendall said.

"I have a mole on my-"

"Except that. Who do you like, I won't judge or tell" Kendall said.

"You promise" Logan looked worried and contemplative. Kendall nodded, patting Logan on the back. "Fine. You can't tell, not even if the FBI, CIA and Secret Service are torturing you for the answer" Logan said. Kendall nodded and made a zipping motion on his lips. "Fine. I'minlovewithCarlos.' Logan blurted out.

"What?" Kendall gave him a look. He had caught nothing of that. "I didn't understand a word of that" he said.

"I am in love with Carlos" Logan said, forcing himself to go slow "I know it's stupid and he'll never love me back, but I can't help it. He's just so adorable and sweet and cute with his helmet and how he wants to protect me from everything and his energy is so sweet. And he smells like cinnamon."

Kendall smiled "That's cute though" he said. "You can't help who you like" he said, looking down at his phone. "Crap, James is looking for me, I'm going to go find him."

"I'm just going to sit here all day and mope" Logan said simply, staring into the distance.

"Okay, well, have fun" Kendall said, basically flying out of the pool area. He bolted up the stairs and into the apartment. Carlos and James looked up.

"Well?"

"It's love" Kendall said simply. "His words were that Carlos is adorable, sweet and cute with his helmet, and he thinks your energy and how protective you are is cute. And the cinnamon thing" Kendall said, patting Carlos on the shoulder.

Carlos grinned a mile wide. "Really? He thinks I'm adorable?" he asked, drawing out each syllable of adorable. "That's so cute." Carlos mused. "He's so cute" he decided. James clapped his hand onto Carlos shoulder.

"You know what you have to do, right?" James asked with a smile.

"No….?"

"You have to get your man" James said. "You have to do something cute and original" he said .

Carlos nodded. "Okay? Any suggestions?"

"Logan loves cake with whipped cream frosting" James suggested.

"and my mom has a cinnamon cake recipe, it's his favorite." Kendall said. "It's so easy too" he said. "We'll help" he said.

* * *

An hour and half later, Kendall took the cake out of the oven. He put it on the counter and looked at his friend and his boyfriend, who were making the whipped cream frosting. Carlos was covered in the first attempt at it (James had pulled the beater out of the bowl and knocked the bowl all over the latino teen). "Okay, this has to cool" he said. "James, why don't you go stall Logan." He suggested.

James nodded, and ran to change into his swim suit. Carlos and Kendall continued taking turns mixing the frosting and talking about life. When it was finally finished, Kendall volunteered to frost the cake so Carlos could go change.

That was the other part of the plan. Carlos was going to dress up nice, since he never got really fancy. James had run to the grocery store down the street while the cake had been baking and gotten a bouqet of what he claimed were the 10 most romantic flowers ever. Carlos thanked his lucky stars he had James, who came off as a player but was really a big fluff ball and true romantic , as a friend. It made this process so much easier. Carlos was going to give the flowers to Logan, along with an explanation of what each one meant.

Carlos walked out, not wearing the jacket so he didn't ruin it until later. Kendall had just finished icing the cake. "Kendall, that looks perfect!" Carlos said happily. "If this singing thing doesn't work out, we should open a bake shop, like Cake Boss" he said. "Hey, isn't it called Carlos' bakery. Maybe I should just get a job there-"

"Carlos, focus. We aren't done here" Kendall said, grabbing the other things James had bought at the grocery store. "Okay, here. Put these on the cake" he said, handing Carlos several packs of candy letters.

"What should I put?" Carlos asked, pulling the candy letters out of the packaging.

"Carlos, you're smart, come up with something" Kendall said.

Carlos settled on something cutesy and the looked up at Kendall expectantly. Kendall handed him a cinnamon shaker. "Go nuts" he said. Carlos peppered the cake with the cinnamon,

"Okay, now, It's done. I'll go set it up in the room, you go finish getting ready" Kendall said, smiling. "Try to memorize what James told you the flowers meant. I wish he'd get me flowers."

Carlos smiled and walked into the bathroom, on a mission. As soon as he closed the door, toothbrush in his mouth, he pulled out his phone and sent James a text: i**You should get Kendall flowers. A little, beanie wearing bird told me he wants some. **James replied with a **:) thanks Carlitos. When can I send Logan up? **Carlos spit his toothpaste out and typed in a response **About 5 minutes. I still need to get Kendall out. I'll text you when I'm ready.**

Carlos walked out of the bathroom, grabbing the bouquet of the counter as he walked past it. Kendall came out of Logan and Carlos' room, smiling. "Okay, I've got the cake set up. Give me those and go put the jacket on, you have cinnamon on your shoulder, and its ruining the look." Kendall said.

Carlos handed Kendall the flowers, grabbed the suit jacket off the couch and slipped it on. "How do I look?"

"Amazing. Okay, I'm going to go now. "

"Wait, let me sit down first" he said, rushing into his room and sitting down on Logan's bed. He put on his best "sexy face". Kendall laughed, handed Carlos back the flowers. "Turn the lights out, Kendall." He said.

Suddenly, the entire apartment was dark. He pulled out his phone and texted James to send Logan up, imagining Logan's face when he saw this. He sat the flowers behind him on the bed and smiled.

Logan walked into 2J, wondering what James was on about. "Go into 2J, turn the lights on and then go hide in your room, I have a surprise for you that you can't see" he had said. Logan did as he was told.

He walked into his room that he shared with Carlos, wondering where the hyper ball of energy was. He flipped the light on and gasped. "C-Carlos? What's going on?" he asked, watching the shorter boy get up.

Carlos reached over onto Logan's bed, pulling something out of the pillow. "Irises" he said. "They represent faith and hope." He said. "They're used in floral arrangements to add a touch of beauty. I _hope _that you meant what you told Kendall." He said, offering Logan the single flower. Logan took it, looking shocked.

"Sit down" Carlos suggested, leading Logan to his bed. Logan sat, blinking slowly. Carlos retreated back to Logan's bed, pulling another item from the pillow case. "Lilacs" he said, sitting down next to Logan and pressing the flower into his hand. "They represent youthful innocence and first love." He said. "You're smart, I'll let you figure out what that means"

Logan looked up, eyes blinking. "I'm your first love?"

"Yes. And you're innocent." Carlos said. This time when he came back from Logan's be, he held onto the entire pillow. He reached into it and pulled out another flower. "Carnations" he said with a grin. "They're long lived, they represent long relationships. How long have we known each other?"

"10 years" Logan answered back, accepting the flower from Carlos.

"And I plan on loving you forever" Carlos said simply as he pulled out another flower. "Lilies don't really have a meaning except that they are charming" he said. "I think you are charming" he said.

Logan smiled and took the flower, watching Carlos pull out another flower.

"Sunflowers represent Adoration, are colorful and vibrant and are important. I believe you told Kendall that I was adorable and you loved my energy? Not only that, but I find that I adore you. If you give this a chance, you will be the most important thing in my world"

Logan smiled softly. "Carlos, this is amazing" he said, taking the sunflower.

"I'm not done. 5 more" Carlos said, sitting down next to Logan "and then, a huge surprise" he said. "Orchids" he said, pulling an Orchid out. "They represent the magic of romance and suggest beauty, seduction, passionate love and admiration. Have I told you how beautiful you were?" he asked. "I could love you with all the passion I have. And I've always admired you" he said, giving Logan the next flower.

"I've always admired you" Logan said softly, eyes wide with that innocence Carlos had been talking about earlier. Carlos smiled at the older teen.

"I don't actually know what this flower is, James picked these out at my request and his says the color is what's important in this one" Carlos said. "Any lavender flower represents honesty and sincerity. They are a symbol of commitment. Would it be cheesy for me to tell you that I honestly and sincerely am committed to you?" he asked, pressing the long stemmed lavender flower into Logan's hands.

"Not at all" Logan responded, hanging on Carlos' every word.

Carlos brushed his hand across Logan's' cheek softly. "Tulips represent perfect love' he said softly. "And we both have two lips" he joked, handing Logan the flower. Logan smiled at this. Carlos continued on. "Daisy's also represent perfect love and love in its purest form. I'd say I don't have any ulterior motives and neither do you. I'd say it's as pure as it gets."

Logan nodded, smiling. Carlos pulled out one last flower. "Red Roses. The most romantic flower" he said, keeping a hold of this one. "I don't want you to stick yourself, I didn't think to cut the thorns off" Carlos said. "Be careful" he said, slipping the thorny flower into the center of the bouquet in Logan's hands. He stood up, returning seconds later with a vase full of water and a tray and a cover. He sat the tray and cover down on his nightstand and then took the flowers, putting them in it. He walked to Logan's bedside and put the flowers by it.

He returned, pulling Logan into his arms, before grabbing the tray. He put it on Logan's lap. "I just have one more question, at least for today"

Logan looked down at him, and then to the tray as Carlos pulled the cover off, revealing the cake. Logan read what Carlos had put on it out loud.

"_**I really cant live without You. Please be Mine?" **_Logan read. Carlos looked at him expectantly as he began pulling letters off and putting them back on the cake, forming to simply words.

"**I'm Yours**" Carlos read, looking up at Logan. "Really?"

"You thought I'd say different? You and the guys went all out on this didn't you?" Logan asked. "Don't give me that look, James planned this whole thing. You're not that romantic." Logan smiled.

"I came up with the idea of asking you out with the cake and telling you what each flower meant. James just had to tell me and go get the flowers." Carlos said. "It was mostly me. Kendall did most of the work though, because he's Kendall. If you want me to ask you out without their help, wait here, I'll be back in about 5 minutes"

"Carlos, I think this may have been the most romantic way of asking someone out ever" Logan said. "Of course I'll be yours." He said.

Carlos leaned forward, kissing Logan softly. As he pulled away, Logan gasped. "Cinamon?" he squeaked simply. Carlos grinned, he'd been able to taste the cinnamon toothpaste James had returned with.

Carlos laughed. "The things you end up with when you send James to the store for a bouquet of roses and candy letters." He said, taking Logan's hand. "Can I just never let it go?" he asked as he stood up. "Lets put this cake away, I think James might get a little pouty if he doesn't get any" Carlos said.

Logan smiled and allowed Carlos to lead him into the main room of their apartment. James and Kendall were sitting expectantly on the couch. Carlos and Logan walked into the kitchen, put the cake away and walked over to their friends.

"Well?" James asked. Carlos and Logan lifted their joined hands up, smiling.

Kendall and James looked at each other "We talked about this while you two were being all mushy and we're going to switch rooms with you for tonight" Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, because we can make do sleeping in a twin bed, and you guys can have our bed then" James said as if he'd thought this all though.

Carlos shrugged and looked at Logan. "If Logan wants-" he began.

"I don't care where I sleep; I just want to be with you." Logan said simply, wrapping his arm around Carlos's shoulder as Carlos' arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Later that night, as Logan was getting out of the shower, he heard his phone beep. He picked it up and saw Carlos' name on the screen: _**If nothing lasts forever, then you're nothing. **_

_**Then Call me Nothing **_Logan replied

"Hey Nothing, could you get out here? I need help with math!"

* * *

_**A/N: AWWWW IT'S SO CUTE. I love that last line. It sounded like something our dear Carlos would come up with, lol.**_

_**Thank you to Reagan (my best friend who is actually doing my English homework on her laptop right now) and to Kattarina (unthinkable13) for helping me come up with the idea of Logan loving cinnamon and the cinnamon cake. (It's amazing what I come up with at 2 am, all I had written was Cinnamon and Carlos until they helped me)**_

_**Please review, I love this story so much and hope you all do to… ima go shower, finish my English homework and then pass out, and I love waking up to a bajillion reviews! Make my sucky Monday so much better! (I also like getting out of school and receiving a million reviews)**_


End file.
